1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an ink-jet head (liquid droplet jetting apparatus) used for an ink-jet printer which records letters, an image, and the like on a recording paper sheet. The ink-jet head includes a channel unit (channel structure) in which an ink channel (liquid channel) including a plurality of nozzles is formed, a piezoelectric actuator (energy applying device) applying jetting energy for jetting liquid droplets from the nozzles to an ink (liquid) in the ink channel, and a wiring board connected to the piezoelectric actuator. The ink-jet head is assembled such that the piezoelectric actuator is joined onto the channel unit and the wiring board is joined while facing the upper surface of the piezoelectric actuator. In a so-called piezoelectric-type ink-jet head as described above, the jetting energy is applied to the ink by deforming the piezoelectric actuator.